


I am not your typical Alpha

by Nellie_Bonnified (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha Stiles, Beta Scott, F/M, I'll think of what else to tag later on, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, past Derek Hale/Kate Argent - Freeform, werewolves are known
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 04:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7831138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Nellie_Bonnified
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale was not your typical alpha, well in the eyes of the world he was. </p><p>Couldn't come up with a summary that wouldn't reveal the story. Sorry :-( but please read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am not your typical Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So I am back with a new story which I will finish this time cause I am really feeling it. If this is similar to anything you have read forgive me as I didn't mean to unconsciously copy your work. Enjoy and Xoxo

Derek Hale was not your typical alpha, well honestly if he thought to himself he was actually your quintessential alpha when it came to everything that it meant to be an alpha in the eyes of the world. By that he meant things such as body type, personally, leadership skills, strong presence but ok let it be known that he was not a very people person so do not judge but it doesn’t mean he does not try, and well every other trait that people think it takes to be an alpha. It is quite sad that out of everything that is considered being the perfect alpha having heart and being sensitive is still frowned upon in this day and age.

  
Well back to the point, Derek did not think himself as a typical alpha when it came to, well how would he put this, uhm for lack of better wording he just did not feel like he wanted to top or be the dominant one when it came to having sex which when it came to being an alpha was really not what was expected by many well actually all people. Then there was also the fact that adding the not being dominant thing he also didn’t fancy himself being with a woman but that doesn’t mean he hasn’t been with one, he actually has been with only women because he didn’t know how to go about approaching another alpha so as to preposition him into having any kind of relations with, so for the time being, which translate to “for all his life cause he doesn’t see it being possible for another alpha to like him”, he will rely on his toys to keep him sated.

DEREK POV  
I guess for you to understand everything I’d have to go back to the beginning of things. It all started when I turned 16 years old, which is when as a young boy or girl you are supposed to present as either an alpha, beta or omega which to me at that time didn’t matter all that much because it all seemed like titles that werewolves used to divide and alienate individuals. To me it did not matter if I was either alpha, beta or omega because regardless of anything I still knew my worth and who I was and no “social” status (I call it social status because basically whatever you present as will solidify how people see you) could ever make me think any less than who I am or any better than other people. I guess if you think about it werewolves and humans have similar traits than they would like to admit, they both have a thing where they have to put a title to everything and all that they don’t know or are not accustomed to is not seen as right because it doesn’t fit the criteria of what is normal or acceptable. Ok enough of the ranting, as I said it started when I turned 16 and on that day, well more like the end of that day I, Derek Christopher Hale, presented as an alpha which again did not matter to me until my parents, who were very happy with that outcome mind you, told me that as an alpha I was expected to attend classes that were supposed to teach me how and what it meant to be an alpha, I guess that’s where the story actually begins.

  
After my presentation I went to school like any other day but today was different. Let it be known that school kids are basically walking news broadcasting channels because on that Monday everyone had known what I presented as which creeps me out because I presented at night which pegs the question of HOW?!! they would know. Anyway with my being an alpha I was the talk of the school, everyone and I mean everyone that’s including the teachers treated me like I was some famous superstar who came to town for a tour, ok maybe I’m exaggerating, but it was almost to that degree. From that day on I became the most popular guy and I don’t mean the I mean THE most popular guy at school which if you know anything about being popular means it gains you a torn of girls trying to get with you which as a 16 year old growing wolf is not really a bad thing right?! Right?!

  
So being popular was great cause it made life easy and what I love about Beacon Hills High School is that bullying was not tolerated by anyone and I mean anyone, like you know how in a typical high school there is a social hierarchy that the students abide by, right?, where the most popular kids known as the jocks are bullies and the most awkward kids are targets to said jocks. Well in BHHS none of that flies with anybody, if you treat someone badly you will regret it. This doesn’t mean that there aren’t any jock, nerd, geeks, emos, etc cliques, they exist they just don’t put emphasis on them. I mean the jock clique consists of alphas, betas and omegas whether human or werewolf alike and so do other cliques, in a nutshell it’s an awesome school.

  
So for the next three years of high school I was taught everything about being the perfect and respectable alpha, I was the captain of the Lacrosse team. Basketball team and Football team and not forgetting that I had the and again I mean THE hottest girlfriend a boy could ever ask for, my life was just perfect, right?. Well that is what I thought until homecoming, which means I was turning 18 soon, came by and I was crowned the King ( which is great, don’t get me wrong) and my girlfriend Kate Argent a human beta was named Queen as everyone was expecting, I guess you are wondering what could be so bad about that right?! Well let me tell you that after homecoming my friends and I, Isaac and Vernon, though he prefers being called Boyd who are both werewolf betas, had a party to go to so Kate had said we would meet there which was ok I guess, nothing wrong with that right?! Yeah right.

  
When we got there, we had a few drink, danced a lot and basically had a great night, that is when Kate pulled me aside and led me up the stairs to the non-occupied part of that house, which happened to be the bedroom. I knew where this was heading and let me tell you I was less than excited, for the better part of three years I have been avoiding the having sex with Kate thing which I have to give myself a pet in the back cause who knew I would last that long, that is not to say I haven’t been getting off or anything. So as much as I was not excited about this, as much as I have been prolonging this very moment, as much as I was expecting it to happen at some point or another it never occurred to me that I should maybe form a plan as to how I was going to get out of this little/huge situation I was in and at that very moment I knew I was screwed, no pun intended.


End file.
